Shrek
Shrek is a character from the movie franchise Shrek he is one of the most recognizable characters of the 21st century and probably the best known ogre Shrek is married to Fiona and they have three kids named Farkle, Fergus and Felicia Shrek Shrek starts out as an ogre who enjoys scaring the villagers and causing mayhem. He later meets and saves Donkey from some soldiers and Donkey follows him home and says that everybody needs friends. Shrek responds by making him sleep outside. Soon his house and swamp is full of Fairy Tale Creatures and they tell Shrek that the evil Lord Farquad forced them to come here. Shrek and Donkey go off to Duloc to find Lord Farquad which they do. Farquad tells Shrek that he will move all of the Fairy Tale Creatures from his swamp if he rescues the Princess Fiona from a dragon guarded tower. Shrek and Donkey then go on a journey to save Fiona and Shrek whom Shrek ends up marrying at the end of the film. Shrek 2 Shrek and Fiona return from the honeymoon to find that Fiona's father King Harold wants to meet them and give them his blessing. Shrek doesn't want to go but Donkey and Fiona finally convince him. When Shrek and Fiona finally arrive in Harold's kingdom Far Far Away the King and Queen are shocked to see Fiona (now an ogre) married to an ogre (Shrek.) Queen Lillian accepts the fact that her daughter is married to an ogre because she sees that she is happily in love. Harold however is upset (because if Fiona doesn't marry Prince Charming Fairy God Mother will turn him back into a frog) and hire an ogre hit man (Puss in Boots) to kill Shrek. Harold sends Shrek and Donkey on a scavenger hunt which is actually a trap. Puss in Boots attacks the duo but soon becomes friends with Shrek after Shrek saves him from choking. Shrek decides to go to Fairy God Mother because he wants to be handsome so Fiona's father will accept him. Fairy God Mother however doesn't believe in ogre having happily ever afters and sends them away. The trio then disguises themselves as employees at Fairy God Mother's potion factory and steal a beauty potion causing much chaos in the process. Shrek then wants to drink the potion but Puss wants to test it first in order to repay his debt to Shrek. Donkey however becomes jealous and takes the potion and drinks some of it. Nothing happens and Shrek takes a drink thinking that it probably doesn't work on Donkeys. The potion has the same effect on Shrek but with more gas. Shrek then pours the rest of it on a mushroom and the trio walks away discouraged. After they walk away the mushroom begins to glow and turns into a rose. The trio then make there way to a barn house to get out of the oncoming storm where they pass out. When they wake up they are surrounded by woman who keep saying that Shrek is handsome he looks at himself in the mirror and sees that the potion has worked. The potion has worked on Donkey too and he is now a beautiful white stallion. Shrek and Puss ride off on Donkey towards the castle where Fiona has reverted back to her human form. Shrek gets to the castle where Fairy God Mother tells him that Fiona doesn't need Shrek anymore and Shrek sees that she is with Prince Charming now (this is because Charming claimed that he was Shrek and that his differet voice and actions were effects of the potion.) Shrek, Puss and Donkey leave the castle and go to the Poison Apple restaurant where Shrek discovers the Fairy God Mother is Charming's mother and that she is forcing Fiona to fall in love with him. Shrek then leaves with is friends and they ride off to the stop Fairy God Mother's plans but they are arrested and the news report covering there arrest is seen by Shreks fairy tale friends, the Big Bad Wolf, Gingy, the three blind mice, Pinocchio and the three Little Pigs who then rush to their rescue. They rescue Shrek and he and Gingy pay a visit to the Muffin Man. Donkey, Puss and the Fairy Tale creatures storm to the castle with Shrek following on Mongo a giant gingerbread man that the Muffin Man made for him. The castle guards kill Mongo with warm milk but the others get in safely. Shrek crashes the Fiona and Charming's party and the Fairy God Mother attempts to kill Shrek with a blast from her magic wand Harold jumps n front of the blast and his armor deflects it and it hits Fairy God Mother killing her. The team cheers but the victory is bitter sweet as Harold is turned back into a frog. Lillian however doesn't care and still loves Harold, Shrek then tells Fiona that if she wants to they can stay like this forever Fiona however wants to turn back into ogres so they kiss right before the clock strikes midnight. Donkey much to his dismay turns back into a Donkey. The film ends with a huge party. Shrek the Third Harold is sick and Shrek must fill in for him as king (which he is terrible at.) Shrek wants to go back to the swamp but Harold dies and Shrek is the only heir... except for Arthur Pendragon . Shrek, Puss and Donkey then leave to find Arthur and make him king and Fiona tells Shrek that she is pregnant. The trio find Artie in a school where he is constantly bullied and Shrek tells him that he is the only heir to the throne of Far Far Away. Arthur is excited but has second thoughts when Puss and Donkey tell him all the dangers of being king and crashes the ship on an island. Meanwhile Shrek has mixed feelings about being a father saying that ogre babies are twice as much trouble as real babies. The group meets Merlin the magician who helps them get to Far Far Away which has been taken over by Prince Charming. They are arrested and Charming threatens to kill Artie but Shrek says that he is the true heir and Artie escapes. Shrek is put in chains and is going to be executed by Charming in front of everybody. Luckily Donkey, Puss, Artie and the Fairy Tale creatures arrive and save the day resulting in the villains reforming and Artie being crowned king. The last scene of the movie shows Shrek as the proud father of ogre triplets. Shrek Forever After In this movie Shrek has grown tired of the overwhelming life of raising children and longs for the days when he felt like a real ogre. At the kids' birthday party a chain of events cause him to get extremely angry and storm out of the building. Shrek is later approached by Rumplestiltskin and if offered a contract that will make it like his adventures had never happened for one day as long as he gives away one day from his past. Shrek says that Rumplestiltsken can take any day he wants and signs the contract. Shrek then has fun scaring villagers until he is captured by ogre hunting witches. The witches take him to Far Far Away where Rumplestiltsken had become king and he tells Shrek that when this day is over he will disappear because Rumplestiltsken took the day he was born. Shrek finds Donkey and escapes the castle. Donkey thinks Shrek is insane but Shrek soon gets Donkey to believe his stories. Donkey then falls into a trap and the duo find themselves in an underground ogre city where fugitive ogres are led by Fiona. Shrek and Donkey discover that to break the contract him and Fiona have to kiss but Fiona doesn't remember him. Shrek meets Puss who is now extremely fat and is pampered by Fiona. The ogres then go on a raid where they are captured by the Pied Piper and sent to prison in the castle. Shrek turns himself in and in return all of the ogres are free except for Fiona because she's only half ogre. Rumplestiltsken releases Dragon who wants to eat Shrek and Fiona however the two tie up Dragon in the chains they are being kept in and soon Donkey, Puss and the other ogres break into the castle and attack th witches. Shrek and Fiona kiss and the contract is broken. The last scene shows Shrek, Fiona, Puss, Donkey, the ogres, the fairy tale creatures and the Pied Piper having a party at Shrek's swamp where RUmplestiltsken is kept in a cage and forced to dance. Trivia *Shrek comes from the Yiddish word Shreck which means fear or terror *Shrek first appeared in the book Shrek! Quote I'm an ogre. You know. "Grab your torch and pitchforks." Category:Monsters Category:Shrek Category:fairy tale creature Category:ogre Category:Cartoon character Category:The City Cartoons Movie (2002) Category:The City Cartoons Movie 1-4